Sleeping Habits
by Jack1990
Summary: Merlin and Arthur in school. Merlin is the top dog, basically a love story. First time fic so please be nice and read and review. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi I'm Jack, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own the BBC's television series Merlin, so no copyright infringment intended however as the charaters belong to Welsh folklore they aren't owned by the BBC either, so I don't see why they should have the monopoly on them. _Anyway here for your enjoyment is chapter one Sleeping Habits.**

_Sleeping __Habits_

Arthur isn't your typical eighteen-year-old. No, Arthur is the kind of guy everyone aspires to be; He is the son of one of the world's most powerful business men, Lord Uther Pendragon, The Earl of Camelot. He's very intelligent, an A-B average sort of student and he excelled in sports: rugby, fencing, rowing, polo, cricket and shooting. Oh, and did I mention he has looks to die for? He's six foot, naturally muscular from the sports he plays, and in peak physical fitness. He has glowing blonde hair with a slight wave through it, deep cerulean eyes that you could drown in if you looked too hard. His arms are as big as small tree trunks, broad shoulders that lead down to a rippling eight pack of abs and his legs – God! - rivalled those of even Tommy Bowe. Yup, he sounds perfect, except for one thing. Arthur had a secret.

He is gay and in the closet and it's slowly eating away at him. This secret manifested itself in Arthur's sleeping habits and would make life difficult for us both.

I think it's time to meet your author. Hi, I'm Merlin, The young Duke of Pembrokeshire and Glamorgan - so I'm not exactly average either. My father is Balinor, The Most Noble Duke of Shropshire and The Last Dragonlord. I play a lot of the same sports as Arthur along with archery. I'm six foot one and have the build of a slightly more muscled swimmer; I have midnight black hair like my horse and blue eyes. My hair has a tendency to fall from the neatly positioned place on top of my head and land in front of my eyes, so instead of looking neat like it's supposed too, it looks like I've just got out of bed. I'm also openly and happily gay.

Now with that out of the way let's start. Here's the story of how I met Arthur and how he overcame his problem.

**Two years ago in a boarding school somewhere in the picturesque English countryside**

"Merlin, could you take a handful of these and put them out at lunch?" Gwaine asked.

"Sure Gwaine, what are they?"

"They're posters Merlin," He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, "I got that much you Clotpole, what I don't get is why you were trusted with them." I closed my locker and started walking towards class and then I saw him, the new transfer student – Lord Arthur Pendragon. My heart literally melted at the sight of him. He was gorgeous and I assume that he's oh so straight and manly.

Gwaine noticed me staring at him, sniggered to himself and nudged me into movement.

"Anyway, what are these for?"

"The school ball," he mumbled.

"The what? I thought you said something that sounded like the school ball, but it couldn't be that could it? I mean, you said that planning balls are for girls."

"Are you really going to make me say it?" He pleaded.

I nodded evilly.

"They're for the school ball in a few weeks, and before you decide to take the piss out of me, I'm only on the committee to get in Alice's good books."

"Alice, I thought she dumped you two weeks ago."

"She did, which is why I'm trying to get in her good books." He said trying to be casual as we walked towards class.

"Look for what it's worth I think you're better off without her man, just saying."

He wasn't pleased with that and he made his feelings quite known with a quick punch in the ribs. We walked into the biology lab and made a beeline to our seats halfway from the back of the class.

"Gentlemen do be quiet, I believe this is a biology class, not a bloody free-for-all.'' Professor Hatheway was always a cross teacher probably because he lost out on the position of dean to Professor Gaius. I quickly scanned around the room to see where Perce was and damn there he was again, Arthur-bloody-Pendragon sitting directly in front of him, _urgh why do all the hot boys have to be straight_. I couldn't help but stare at him all class, and I knew Gwaine was going to tease me about it later but it was worth it.

The rest of the week passed in a bit of a haze, between long classes and homework, one doesn't get much of a chance to relax, until 'Sports Day.' That is, the one day a week dedicated entirely to sports. It gives the Exercise Mistress or EM as she is known a chance to make the school's best teams out of the best students from all of the six years in the school.

As all us on the polo team were getting changed, who walks in but that prat Arthur Pendragon looking for the EM. Gwaine has little patience for arrogent people especially those with a chip on their shoulder and he quickly dismissed Arthur. Two minutes later, after speaking with the EM, Arthur struts in with his bag and new polo uniform.

"It appears that young Lord Arthur has joined the team. Let's put him through his paces shall we?" Gwaine said with a hint of malice to his voice.

"Gwaine, be nice will you?" I warned, but he just scoffed. All I was thinking was 'please don't stand beside me' and the next thing you know there he is at my side.

"Great" I muttered under my breath, not realising Arthur heard me until he turned to me and gave me the coldest stare he possesses.

"Excuse me?" He was unfeeling as he said it, "What did you just say?"

Gwaine starts to square himself up to Arthur, I held up my hand to stop him, "Gwaine don't."

"Just tell me what you muttered about me and I'll forget all about it." Arthur states quite cockily.

As I said, Gwaine had little time for people like Arthur and quickly reprimanded him. "Do you know who you're speaking to like a piece of dirt off the bottom of your shoe?" Arthur shook his head. Gwaine poked Arthur in the chest and used all of his six foot three inches to his advantage and said "I didn't think so; allow me to introduce His Grace, The Duke of Pembrokeshire and Glamorgan, Merlin Emrys."

Arthur went pale; he knew who Merlin Emrys was. His father is the most powerful man in the Government, the man Uther has been grovelling to for weeks to get permission for something or other. "I'm sss...sorry Yyyyyour Grace; I didn't mean to offend you."

I gave Gwaine daggers as I said, "Simple misunderstanding, let's start again shall we? Hi, I'm Merlin, and you are?"

Arthur realising that he had been granted a second chance quickly tried to recover said, albeit a little woodenly, "Hello Merlin, I'm Arthur."

Trying to ease the tension I asked, "Arthur I'm going to ask you a very important question," Drawing my body to its full height. "How do you take your tea?"

"I don't drink the stuff."

"An English man who doesn't drink tea, sacrilege." I said with smile. He smiled too, a beautiful crooked white smile. I felt better now that my internal tension had been relieved.

"Are you actually any good at polo or are you just here because daddy wants you to play?" said Gwaine with no tact and walked off.

"Do you have a horse here or are you riding one of the schools?" I asked casually.

"I have my own with me. He's called shadow, would you like to meet him before he totally wipes the floor with you all?" He said jokingly.

As we walked outside one of the grooms came up to me and asked, "Shall I fetch your horses Your Grace?"

"Don't call me that Pepper, you've known me since I was seven and you've minded my horse since you were twelve. You have more than earned the right as my friend to use my name, and yes please get our horses. I will be riding Bentley and Arthur will be riding Shadow, I think."

"Okay Merlin" Pepper nodded, finally dropping the facade.

"You allow the staff to call you by your first name?"Arthur sounded outraged.

"Of course I do, The only time I allow people to address me in that way is on official occasions, _or if cabbageheads need putting in their place!_ hint hint." Arthur grumbled something unintelligible.

Just then our horses arrived. Shadow was truly a magnificent horse standing proud at 16.5 hands tall, a beautiful white stallion bearing the Pendragon coat of arms. Bentley was slightly more understated at 16 hands, but a truly majestic horse midnight black in colour, he too was bearing coat of arms - mine. The riding master divided us into two teams, myself and Arthur on opposite teams, unfortunatly Gwaine, who was smiling evilly, was put on as his team captain. Gwaine tried his best to knock Arthur off his horse but failed each time, it has to be said that Arthur was an excellent horseman and good at polo too. In the end they lost but only by a single point. Gwaine was fuming, however he acknowledged Arthur as an equal this time. "Good game Pendragon...yes?" Arthur simply nodded.

Knowing that it was the weekend and most of us would be going home I decided to invite Arthur to Dragonlord's Keep, (or the old heap as it's affectionatly known to the family), to watch some DVDS that I had gotten but hadn't watched yet.

"Yes I'd like that very much Merlin."

**And thus began our friendship...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Habits Part 2

**The Midterm Visit**

**First off I am so sorry for not updating quickly enough, school and life has got in the way. but with out further adieu here it is part 2**

* * *

><p>Arthur had come over to my house to watch the DVDs, the new Pirates of the Caribbean and some James Bond. Now my home isn't your stereotypical two up two down kind of affair, oh no, my ancestors were lavish, wealthy and ridiculously powerful and it shows. My home consists of two very different and very big buildings. The first building was Dragon-Lord's Keep itself; this huge castle was first constructed in the early part of the 10th century and was subsequently added to by every generation until the mid-part of the Georgian period when the family moved into what can only be described as a palace. This is the current seat of the current Dragon Lord Balinor, The Duke of Shropshire and his wife (my mother) Hunith, The Duchess. Now I'm not telling you this so that I sound cocky I just wanted you to have some back ground information.<p>

On Friday afternoon Arthur phoned his father to ask for permission to come and visit with my family for the mid-term. Uther of course said yes, thinking of some political benefit that a friendship between our houses could provide no doubt. Father had rang me earlier and arranged for the motor to be sent to collect us a two o'clock sharp.

At two o'clock we could hear the crunch of the gravel on the driveway and the feint purr of the black Rolls Royce Phantom as it meandered its way up the avenue followed by a Range Rover with a horse box for the horses. I always thought that the car was very showy but father wouldn't be told, _'__You're__ the next Lord of Dragons'_ he'd say _'of course __it's__ showy__,__ you need people to respect you'_.

'_Nice car'_ said Arthur,

I just said thanks and waited for the driver to arrive. Two minutes later the cars pulled up in front of us and the driver stepped out,

_'Hello James how was the drive, I do hope that father isn't wor__k__ing you too hard' _I said.

_'Not at all Your Grace, I believe we have a first timer to Dragonlord__'__s Keep?__'_

'_That we do allow me to make the introductions, Mr James Cartwright this is Lord Arthur Pendragon, The __Viscount __Camelot__, Arthur this is James my driver.' _

_'It's very nice to meet you milord' _James said with great tact and experience that has come about from many years of experience.

_'Likewise James'_ replied Arthur.

'_James can you have our luggage put in the jeep along with the tact for the horses and make sure the horses are comfortable and then we should be leaving, I want to be on the road within five minutes.' 'Yes sir'._

We climbed into the back of the car and five minutes later we were off. The journey was dull we were both tired from school. We chatted a little and had a bite to eat from the picnic that James had thoughtfully included, but alas we fell asleep not even halfway to 'the old heap'.

We were woken by the call from James that we were five minutes from the house and that we had better straighten out our clothes for my father. _'Welcome to Dragonlord's keep Arthur' _I said just as we glided through the medieval gatehouse and onto the mile long driveway. The castle materialised as we followed the drive towards the lake, to the left we could make out the high towers and mighty battlements of the formidable red and black stone castle, the family standard was raised and flying high above the rest of the world. The curtain walls pitted and scarred from the many wars and battles it has lived through, the drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis raised in a friendly gesture. It's a tough but handsome building well over nine hundred years old and still readily defensible. To the right stood the most elegant Georgian mansion younger than the castle by some seven hundred years and was built to be the most extravagant show of wealth in the country, it's a veritable palace. The house stood four stories tall with a decadent columned portico, standing to either side of the main house stood two wings about half the size of the original building.

Arthur looked at me with wide eyed amazement and said '_I thought Camelot was big but good god man this place is huge! Which building do you live in?'_

'_The castle is ''the official residence'' however we live __in the manor. When I turn 21 I'll move into the keep it does have all the modern amenities, tonight we can have dinner and rest tomorrow I'll show you around the castle and we will go riding, how does that sound?'. _

_'Sounds good Merlin' _the car pulled up outside the steps of the palace house and two footmen in full livery stepped forward to get the doors.

'_W__elcome to the bird cage'_ I said.

The doors opened to a chorus of '_Good evening Your Grace, My Lord, The Duke and Duchess are awaiting your arrival in the golden drawing room, they have requested the pleasure of__ yourself and__ the young Pendr__agon presently._

_'Thank you Thomas, could you see that our bags are brought up and dinner dress laid __out.__' _

_'Yes your grace'_

'_Gentlemen if you will follow me please' _we followed Bolton, my father's equerry (Bolton is a Rear Admiral in the Navy) to the door of the Gold drawing room, he turned and adjusted our ties and lapels then turned and knocked once and introduced us _'His Grace, The Duke of Pembrokeshire and Glamorgan and __The Right Honourable,The Viscount Pendragon of Camelot__ to see you, __Sir, Ma'am'_

They both stood to receive us; ever the epitome of elegance and decorum, dressed to the nines, Father was wearing his white tie dinner clothes and mother looking resplendent in a stunning white gown. _'Merlin it's so good to see you my boy, how are you? Are they treating you well at that place the call a school? I can make a few phone calls if needs be, it's no bother you know' _He had stood and poured himself a stiff drink and stood by the fireplace whilst saying this.

_ 'Hello father, everything's fine at school so please don't go making phone calls, hello mum how are you?' _

_'Merlin you've got so tall, are you eating enough, never mind your home now we'll soon put some meat on those bones.'_

'_Mum, Dad I'd like you both to meet Arthur, Arthur meet my parents Balinor and Hunith.' _

_'Good evening My Lord Duke, Madam, Thank you for having me for the holidays.'_

'_Ah your Uther's boy, yes you're a Pendragon alright you have the build of one, same strong build as your father. I do home you have your mother's temperament though. Oh and by the way, the next time you're talking to him be sure and tell him that I still say no, there's a good chap'_

'_I never knew my mother, sir, she died having me.'_

'_We are sorry Arthur we didn't want to upset, perhaps you boys should get changed for dinner' _my mother said with a soothing tone.

_'In this house we do things the traditional way old man hope you don't mind and all that' _said my father.

Mum cut in '_Arthur you shall be staying in Merlin's chambers it's just this house is so big and well it'll be like school but more fun__. Merlin your uncle Gaius will be joining us for dinner, so I expect that you will be cross examined about school'_

'_Right you two better get ready; off you go, like good little soldiers' boomed my father._

'_See you shortly' _I said shaking dad's hand and giving my mum a peck on the cheek, Arthur followed suit and we left quickly closing the door tightly.

'_So that's mum and dad I'm going to apologise in adva__nce for anything that they say over dinner. They're a little old fashioned but there's no badness in them, unless you cross my dad, then, then you run' _I joked as we walked up the hall. '_My parents are sticklers for correct dressage at dinner'._


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Habits Part 3

February 16th, 2013

Arthur followed me through the hallway to the great oak and marble staircase.

"_They say that J. Bruce Ismay saw this staircase and decided to put it in his ships, but he couldn't afford the marble'' I told Arthur, "that's why it was built purely out of oak on the Olympic class liners."_

We jogged up the steps taking two or three at a time, Arthur followed me faithfully through the labyrinth of winding passages and corridors, like a puppy dog. Finally we reached the grand double doors of my chambers and pushed them open.

"_What, no footmen this time?" _Arthur asked in playful sarcasm.

"_No Arthur, don't be ridiculous, these are my personal chambers, the servants only come in here when they are needed."_ I replied rather sardonically.

My room, or rooms plural to be precise consists of the small entrance hall, which opens onto a lounge with two deep and comfy leather sofas facing one another, standing between the two was a beautifully crafted black glass and stainless steel coffee table. In the centre of the wall facing the door there is a great black and white marble fire place, the surround carved in the likeness of many different dragons. Above the fireplace hanging flush against the wall is a family portrait, Myself and my father are mounted on two great dragons, my father on a giant black and red monster and I'm astride a majestic black and silver. In the centre foreground is my mother seated on my stallion Bentley. There are walnut shelving units running along the entire left wall, filled with books and other possessions. On the right wall two of my mother's watercolours hang, the centre is bare. This bare spot conceals a 52inch television, which is brought forward through the hidden door in the wall.

To the right hand side of the room there is a door which leads into a kitchen and dining area, on the left are two more doors, one of which leads into my bedroom the other into a state of the art bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi bath tub big enough for four and a power shower with literally 30 different nozzles.

Arthur looked at me in sheer shock, _"This is your room? It's like a bloody flat in Knightsbridge!"_

"_Oh please Pendragon; it's not like you live in a total hovel yourself now is it? … I mean Camelot is nothing special I grant you but still…."_ I stuck my tongue out for emphasis. _"Come on, we'd best get changed."_

I walked into my bedroom and started stripping off, leaving the clothes folded over the back of one of the armchairs, I noticed Arthur trying not to watch me as I did this but he was failing miserably. By the time I got to my nice tight black Calvin Kleins, Arthur had just stared to peel off his shirt. I noticed two things at once, the first was that judging by the pile of clothes on the floor beside the other bed, Arthur wasn't used to being tidy and the second was his body and just how much I wanted it. Although, I did my best to supress that urge.

He had stripped right down to his tight white Armani briefs that hugged his hips just beautifully, and his thighs, oh god what a sight they were. It took me a minute to realise that I was staring at his tight arse, imagining what I wanted to do to it. Fortunately for me, if he noticed he didn't say anything.

We quickly dressed into our respective white tie and just as we were tying the laces of our patent leather shoes, James arrived to announce dinner.

"_Your Grace, dinner is almost ready to be served; may I be of any assistance?"_

"_Would you mind awfully fixing Arthur's bowtie James? I fear that he'll never get it, that's his sixth attempt, I offered but he declined gracefully. (More like he threatened to throw his shoe at me). _

James immediately retied Arthur's tie, correctly this time and escorted us to one of the more intimate dining rooms. The footmen open the doors for us and James announces us to the assembled party, _"His Grace, The Duke of Pembrokeshire and Glamorgan and The Right Honourable, Arthur, Viscount Camelot."_


End file.
